Just to be Accepted
by Fantasy Trickster
Summary: “Why would you do this? Become a Death Eater and work for one of the most evil sadistic men to ever walk our earth! I bet it was your love for Snap that got you into this! Well am I right? Or are you as sick and delusional as the rest of them?”


"Just to be Accepted."

By. Fantasy Trickster

Author's notes: This is my second story from Harry Potter. I am not an expert in grammar and spelling, if you find a problem let me know so I can promptly fix it. We all learn by making mistakes and if you just write a review that contains "You suck, spell check is your friend loser." I am not going to know what to correct. I check my spelling but even the best spell check can't fix the wrong word in the wrong context. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed developing the plot line. You need to know that "Just to be Accepted" begins at Hogwarts during the fifth year of Sirius, Lilly, James and the rest. Some ages and events may be off but I am trying to keep it as close to the books as possible. Read, please review, and enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter ideas, characters, and plot points are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. The character of "Faith" is mine.

There was not much the Marauder's did not do. The group of boys which consisted of the wild child James Potter, ladies' man Sirius Black, master planner Remus Lupin, and tagalong Peter Pettigrew ruled Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. While James would run off to break the rules, Remus would plan the group's next grand scheme. Peter would silently sit on the side lines while Sirius would seduce every pretty girl who would listen to him. Yes, there was not much the Marauder's did not do.

This day was no different for the boys. While they had no immediate plan for the hell they would raise today, their last day as fifth years, it was still early something would undoubtedly appear to them. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in a cluster in the center of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall discussing this along with many other a predicament.

"Padfoot, a little bird told me you broke off your relationship with Olivia last night. Could it be true is infamous Sirius Black single again?" Remus questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Why yes Moony it is the truth." Sirius replied, a wide smirk on his face.

"Padfoot! I do believe you have set a new record for the shortest relationship in the history of Hogwarts. A day and a half!" James exclaimed in mocking excited tone.

Laughing erupted from the group of teens who were unaware of anything else around them. Until seventh year Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed through the entrance hall.

"What! You're leaving me!?"

As this statement reverberated off the stone walls of the Great Hall a Slytherin female with her head held high walked into the room followed at the heels by Lucius Malfoy. It was blindly obvious why this girl was the object of Malfoy's affection. She had almost the same platinum blonde shade of hair as him and was at most five foot and some for Lucius towered over her and let us face facts Malfoy had to be dominated in all things including his relationships.

"That is what I said. Are you hard of hearing now Lucius or do I need to repeat myself?" The girl said taking a quick glance over her shoulder to acknowledge his shadowing. Making her way over to the Slytherin table she took a seat not on the bench but on the table and began making conversation with other classmates. Lucius followed quickly, the hall could tell that he would be the one to give the last word.

"Well looks like Malfoy met his match." Remus stated as he turned back around to face James and Sirius. No girl had ever left Malfoy it was his place to say when things were over and when they were not. Malfoy with his pure blood mentality and egocentric ways would never allow a female to walk over what he wanted.

"I wonder who she is." Peter asked clearly taken back at the sight of a pretty girl.

"Her name is Faith Razodjimon. She is a fifth year of Slytherin. She is a big heart breaker among the older boys in the school." Solada Cassius said from her seat a slight way away from the boys. Solada was the resident gossip and if you needed to know something you went to her.

"Well that explains Malfoy's infatuation with her." James said turning back to his breakfast. "Slytherin house members are all the same don't you agree Padfoot?" When James received no answer he turned his head to his left to see a huge grin planted on Sirius Black's face.

"Mate what are you doing? You look like an idiot stop grinning." Remus said trying to get Sirius to snap out of his trance.

"Mates I do believe I have found the next woman who will fall for my charm." Sirius said his eyes still fixed on the Slytherin female who had successfully sent Malfoy away. His eyes lit up with ideas. What better way to get back at Malfoy for taking points from Gryffindor last week than to get together with his now ex girlfriend. It was perfect.

"Padfoot what are you thinking?" Peter asked nervously.

"I do believe my good men that today I will get Malfoy back for taking points from our house last week by romancing his ex flame. Now all I need to do is figure out how to seduce her." Sirius said rubbing his hands together in a plotting manner.

"You do know that she and Severus Snape are presenting a project together." Solada began. Drawing the eyes of the boys she quickly continued. "Yes they were able to convince Professor Slughorn to give them till the end of today to finish their potions project and present it to him." Solada chimed in.

"Really? Well I guess I will just have to make sure that I am there before said project." Sirius said with the evil smile planted on his face.

"Sometimes Padfoot you scare me." Remus said with a small laugh.

"Sirius mate, it looks like they are heading out to give that presentation now." James said tapping Sirius with his elbow and nodding toward the door. Sure enough the pretty little blonde and Snape were headed toward the entry hall.

"Well mates, here is my plan the three of you go find Snivellus and distract him. I will go speak to the lady so fair." Sirius said standing on his feet in one quick motion with his head held slightly higher than usual. James and Remus chuckled to themselves before going after Snape, Peter following slightly behind.

Once Sirius made his way into the entry hall he took note that Snape was headed toward the dungeon while his little bitty pretty get revenge on Malfoy was talking to another girl from Hufflepuff. Sirius took only a moment to gain some composure and a few key phrases he planned to say as he made his way toward the girl. Turning back only for a moment Sirius spotted James, Remus, and Peter headed toward Snape, James flashed him a triumphant smile and a wink. Sirius returned his attention to the Slytherin fancy. Watching the Hufflepuff girl walk away slowly, Sirius took his chance and before she even had a chance to move from where she sat at the base of a statue in the hall Sirius slipped beside her. Standing next to her with his arm resting on the statue to support his lay back pose Sirius cleared his throat effectively gaining the girls attention.

"Hello my name is Sirius Black." Sirius said as he looked into the girls milky blue eyes. Wow those were some eyes maybe he would keep her around even after he got his revenge on Malfoy, maybe. "I just have to know miss.?" Sirius asked extending his right hand gracefully in question.

"Faith, Faith Razodjimon." The Slytherin female said in a strong almost egotistical manner.

"Well Miss. Razodjimon, I just saw you and had to know did it hurt?" Sirius said with a questioning look upon his face.

"I am sorry, did what hurt?" Faith responded her voice in full question, no ego or strength left.

"Why when you fell from the heavens of course." Sirius said with a sly smile playing on his lips. With a roll of her eyes Faith took to her feet and swiftly walked away from Sirius. Not missing a beat Sirius followed Faith as she made her way toward the dungeon. He knew if she would not be swayed by his sweet talk then she would fall for his fake honesty. Catching up to her and walking along her left side Sirius continued his attempt to attract Malfoy's ex. "Awe please do not be like that. What was I supposed to do walk right up to a beautiful girl and tell her she must be the closest thing to an angle I will ever see in my life? Please may I start over?" Sirius said with his best "I am sorry" look. Faith kept walking. "Playing hard to get are we alright then how about…" Sirius was not able to finish his sentence for Faith turned to him and with one quick force full push with both of her hands Sirius fell back on to a stair case leading to the second floor.

"You act like I have no idea who you are, well I have news for you Mister Black. I know that you are Sirius Black. You and your group of misfit friends make a game out of everything and everyone. You especially are notorious for being a ladies' man. Do not for one minute think that your dark hair, haughty attitude and charming way with words have me fooled. You maybe a Gryffindor but you are just like Lucius Malfoy an arrogant womanizer." Faith strongly stated. Turning swiftly on her feet she left Sirius in shock on the stair case.

"Padfoot! You doing all right? We heard the whole thing that was harsh." James said helping his best friend to his feet. Sirius stood still for a moment unable to really take in what had just happened. He knew she had called him out but only one line replayed over and over again in his mind like a broken record. '_…you are just like Lucius Malfoy an arrogant womanizer…'_ this phrase was all he could hear.

"Padfoot? Come on mate snap out of it!" Remus said snapping his fingers in front of Sirius's face. With a blink and a small head shake Sirius turned to his friends with a small smile.

"Well you can't win them all." Sirius said looking at his best mates. "Come on I still have stuff to pack up in the tower." Sirius said leading the way up the stairs. "By the way Prongs what did you do to Snivelly?"

"The usual a few hexes and threw him in a cupboard without his wand." James mused with a snicker.

"Sound like you had fun." Sirius said with a laugh. Entering into the boy's dormitory the group grabbed their trunks and threw them on their respective beds in order to finish up the last of their packing. Many minutes passed with only small side comments about what was planned for summer. Peter the first to finish his packing, picked his trunk up and made his way down the stairs. James was folding the last of his Quidditch uniform when he looked over his trunk to see Sirius lying on his bed in a deep train of thought. James quickly finished his packing, closed his trunk and placed it at the foot of his bed. Peter had left already and Remus was on his way down the steps toward the common room. Looking back up he looked to James to see if he and Sirius would follow. James gave a nod in Sirius direction, Remus smiled weakly and left his trunk on the stairs and returned to the dormitory.

"Hey mate if you are upset about missing out on hexing Snape I can assure you we did nothing to amazing, the usual this and that." James said trying to decipher his friend mood.

"Prongs it has nothing to do with Snape." Sirius said still studying the material of his canopy.

"Then what is wrong with you? I have never seen you gaze so intently at fabric unless it was the fabric of a girl's skirt." James responded trying to amuse his best mate.

"Yeah mate what has your mind running circles?" Remus asked with slight worry. Sirius was never one to sit and think for a long while. He was a man of action.

"Am I like Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked his friends in a serious tone that was reserved for those times before a test when none of the boys had studied.

"What kind of question is that Padfoot? Of course you're not." James exclaimed at his friend.

"What would make you think you were anything like that git?" Remus asked.

"Razodjimon said I was just like him could it really be true do I act like that arrogant pure blood?" Sirius asked turning his head to the side looking at James, taking a glance at Remus then directing his attention back to his canopy. The looks in his to best mate's eyes said it all. He was in some ways very similar to Lucius Malfoy.

"Look mate just because you are both a ladies' man you being by far better than he, and maybe you both have a strong attitude of self worth but that does not say that the two of you are the same." Remus said doing his best to pull his friend out of his slump. "Come on let's get on the train eat sweets and laugh about Snivelly till our sides hurt."

Sirius let out a small chuckle Remus always knew how to pull anyone out of a slump. With a half hearted smile Sirius forced himself off of his bed and with his friends and their trunks made the long track from Gryffindor tower down to where the train would take them home for the summer holiday.

Once comfortably aboard the train the boys made good on their word laughs and sweets began from the second the train had started its journey toward Kings Cross Station. The Marauders were enjoying their time together laughing about all the pranks they had pulled this past year and ones they planned on pulling the next year.

"Really the look on his face when he fell all the way down the stairs to the Potions Lab was priceless." James said as he picked up the last Quidditch magazine. "Damn this is the last month addition I guess I must not have picked up the new one." James grumbled.

"No worries mate I can get you one the trolley should have one right?" Sirius said as he got up from his seat which was closest to the door.

"Yeah thanks man here." James said as he reached into his pocket.

"Prongs I got it. No worries." Sirius insisted to James as he opened the door.

"I owe you one Padfoot." James yelled after him as Sirius shut the cabin door and walked toward the head of the train to find the trolley. He was a few feet down his way when he spotted the trolley. Picking up his pace Sirius was two feet from his destination when he saw her. There at the trolley was Faith. Her blonde hair was down and the blue dress she had on did much more for her looks than the school uniform. Sirius found himself at a dead stand still in the corridor of the train. He found himself stuck, unable to move an inch. He watched as she paid the trolley woman, turn toward him, arms piled with magazines she was now flipping thru completely oblivious to the fact that she was approaching him. He was trying to think of something to say to her as she passed but it seemed it was not only his body freezing but his mind. At that moment the train hit a rough spot, the car swayed in such a force full way that Sirius watched as Faith lost her footing. Her stack of magazines went flying, and with them Faith went into a full frontal fall.

It was more a reflex than anything else that caused Sirius to reach out to catch the pretty blonde in the blue dress. Fate would also have it that not only did Sirius catch Faith but he managed to keep his footing so that he stood tall holding securely on to Faith who out of a subconscious trigger held tightly to the person who had saved her from a face full of floor. Several seconds passed. In these few minor time spaces that Sirius held Faith close to him only one thing was going thru the young boys mind _'great wizards above she smells amazing'_. Sirius wasn't sure how this thought even came to implant it's self in his mind but he could not help taking in the light fragrance. She smelled heavenly like the vanilla smell of Mrs. Potter's kitchen during the holidays, the sandalwood they used in potions, and the faint hint of jasmine he remembered from first year when he had broken a vile of it during detention in the potions closet.

Faith looked up to Sirius' face still holding tightly to his arms that had kept her from a nasty fall. It may have been a school boy thing to do or maybe it was the alluring way she smelled, Sirius would never know but when his eyes met hers Sirius took a mental picture of just how beautiful this girl he had looked at only for revenge really was. Her plain pale face was stunning minus the excessive amount of mascara she was wearing. The way her lips were slightly parted and her long curly blonde hair fell around her shoulders gave her the look of a damsel in distress.

Regaining her composure Faith, with the help of Sirius' arms got back on her feet and dusted off nonexistent pollution from her dress. Sirius quickly cast a charm to pick up all the fallen magazines noticing she had two of the same Quidditch magazine in her stack.

"You must be a big quidditch fan." Sirius said as he handed her stack of reading material back to her.

"What makes you say that?" Faith asked in a distracted tone of voice while fixing her dress and hair.

"You have two of the same quidditch magazine. I took that as you were a big fan." Sirius said still holding out the stack of magazines to her.

"I do?" Faith asked as she took the stack from him. "Thank you." She added with a small smile as she picked up the top to magazines seeing that they were indeed as Sirius had said. "Oh I didn't even know I had picked these up I must have been distracted." Faith said in a bewildered tone. "Would you like them? I won't read them." Faith said holding the magazines out to Sirius.

"Sure if you really don't mind." Sirius said in slight shock. Taking the books from her hand, that moment Sirius was at a loss for words.

"Think of it as a thank you for catching me." Faith asserted with a straight look.

"It wasn't a problem and thank you for these." Sirius said as he took his gaze from the magazines to Faith's milky blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment then Faith said another quick thank you and walked away leaving Sirius in the corridor still in a slight state of shock.

Sirius quickly made his way back to the compartment where his friends awaited him. Opening the cabin door Sirius walked in and threw one of the quidditch magazines to James who quickly caught it. Sirius returned to his seat lying down across the upholstered seat. Peter and James were sitting on the floor among books and magazines. Remus had his nose in a book and was taking up the other seat.

"Sirius mate, you didn't need to buy two. I maybe an only child but I would have gladly shared with you." James said looking at the extra copy Sirius held in his hand.

"No worries mate, they were free." Sirius said with a grin plastered on his face. James, Remus and Peter all exchanged questioning glances. Something had happened and they wanted to know what it was.

"Sirius what happened?" Remus asked closing his book and sitting up right to look at his friend who still had a toothy smile planted on his face.

"The time and space continuum that is fate is in love with Sirius Black." Sirius said taking in a deep breath. He could still smell Faith's fragrance on his robes.

"Is that so? Do you plan to elaborate?" Peter asked.

"Why yes I believe I could do that." Sirius mused still smiling and looking at the roof. "I was walking toward the trolley. I saw the trolley right down the corridor and to my surprise, who was at the trolley than the lovely Slytherin Faith Razodjimon. Well she had a stack of magazines in her hands and was flipping threw them as she walked toward me. She was a few inches in front of me when the train hit a large bump or something."

"No Peter farted." James mused getting a laugh out of all the boys. "No mate not really but continue."

"Well when the train hit that bump Faith lost her footing. Magazines flew into the air and she went falling forward. I being my strong courageous self was able to grab her just seconds before she hit the ground. I helped her to her feet and as a thank you she gave me the two copies of quidditch magazine she had picked up by mistake." Sirius gloated feeling very proud of himself.

"Wow mate sounds like you had a good time." James said exchanging a knowing glance with Remus.

"Yes I did." Sirius said still lost in his own thoughts. This was proving to be a very eventful day. What would the next school year bring to him? Hopefully his sixth year would bring laughs, less homework, and more of the pretty Slytherin Faith. Yes, if that was fates plan for his next year he would not object.

The train arrived promptly at King's Cross Station at 5:00p.m. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all parted ways to return to their respective homes. With well wishes and promises to keep in touch the boys turned their backs for the summer ahead. As fate would have it for Sirius Black this would be a summer that would change his life.

Returning home to 12 Grimmauld Place was never fun for Sirius. His mother would spend hours on end insisting that despite his family looks Sirius must be adopted, Sirius never took on his families ideas of pure blood elitism. Sirius really wanted nothing to do with them and took every chance he got to spend time irritating his mother. Why after his third year Sirius had taken it upon himself to paint his room red and gold along with adding posters of very attractive muggle girls to the mix. His mother was livid to say the least and at one point even tried to rid the room of the posters but every time she burned one three more would appear in its place.

Sirius's mother had learned to deal with it, insisting that his door be closed at all times so no one else had to see the _'horrid vulgar display of disrespect'_ as his mother had sweetly put it. This condition was one Sirius could adhere to after all seeing as little of his mother, father and little brother as possible was exactly how he had planned to spend his summer. There was hope however that James would invite him over and of course he would have to sneak out to go see Remus with his _'furry little problem'_. This summer wouldn't be too terrible, hopefully.

Sirius moved his trunk up to his room and placed it at the foot of his bed. Opening his trunk Sirius was about to begin unpacking when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Sirius raised a curious eyebrow as he walked to his door. He opened the door only a crack to see who was disturbing his solitude. Regulus, Sirius younger brother stood at his door. Sirius proceeded to open the door further and stood in his door way looking at his brother with a questioning look.

"Can I help you with something because the less of you I see the happier I will be." Sirius spoke in a less than happy tone. It wasn't that he hated his younger brother he just thought he had become a puppet to his parents.

"I just … Well I came to ask…" Regulus stuttered clearly not wanting to say what he had intended when he knocked on Sirius's door. Regulus who looked very similar to Sirius lacked only a single trait, one which Sirius possessed. This trait was a spine, Regulus frequently let the older more self asserted student control him so it was no surprise when he could not even form a fluid sentence in front of his brother.

"If you don't plan on spiting it out in the next century I would like to go back to what I was doing." Sirius said leaning onto the door frame and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How do you… I mean what's going on between you and… and Faith Razodjimon?" Regulus finally spit out in a stutter. Sirius spent a few moments in silence observing his brothers actions. Regulus was fidgeting and seemed nervous.

"What does it matter to you Regulus?" Sirius said in a strong confident uncaring tone.

"It's just that she is Malfoy's girl and you shouldn't be… Well you just shouldn't be talking to her." Regulus said not once removing his gaze from the floor.

"Well little brother, one last I checked Regulus, Razodjimon had dumped Malfoy. Two, it really isn't any of your business who I talk to now if you will excuse me." Sirius stated as he backed up to walk into his room, hand on the door so he could close it behind him.

"Sirius! We saw you; a good majority of Slytherin house saw you catch Faith today on the train, and saw you talking with her after. Lucius was very upset. He said you would pay for what you had done." Regulus stammered out. Finally he seemed to be able to form a complete thought.

"Regulus, do you really think I care what Lucius Malfoy thinks or says? Well really I don't and as for catching Razodjimon it really isn't any of you business. Now you have a nice summer hanging out around the house I will be in this room and you had better not dare knock again unless you have food. Have a nice summer." Sirius said as he slammed the door in Regulus's face. Sirius could hear his mothers scream about not slamming doors but really he did not care. Throwing himself on to his bed Sirius placed his arm over his eyes in hopes the dark would bring him some much needed relief from his hell hole of a family.

Four weeks into summer Sirius wanted nothing more than to hang out with James, Remus, and Peter again. He wanted nothing more than a few thousand miles to be between him and his awful family. At dinner his mother had made it a point of conversation that all muggle born witches and wizards should not be allowed in to the schools. Sirius hated when his mother went on one of her pure bloods are better speeches. It didn't help however that his father and brother shared his mother's opinion.

Sirius was sick of them. He now sat in his room awaiting a reply to the letter he had written to James just an hour ago after dinner. The letter was simple said he wanted to run away, his family was a bunch of ass holes and that he wanted school to get here faster. Usually James would reply within the hour so Sirius waited intently for his friend to reply. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then a large gray owl landed on his windowsill. Sirius quickly hopped up from his bed crossing the room he threw open his window. The gray owl held up his leg so Sirius could retrieve his letter. Sirius quickly took the paper while the owl made himself at home eating some bread Sirius had on his desk.

Sirius opened the letter, excited to see what his friend had written to him.

_Padfoot,_

_ Sorry to hear about the family, but remember school starts sooner than you_

_think. Mom and Dad say you are welcome over anytime. Next week we need to go out with Remus. Hang in there mate remember you are always welcome over at my place. _

_ Prongs_

The short message was a huge comfort. Sirius sat at his desk leaning back in his chair reading and rereading the letter from his friend. Placing the letter on his desk Sirius set his chair back on all four of it feet and stood up. He looked out the window with a faint feeling of sorrow. Sirius walked over to his bed, flopping face down he let his mind slowly wonder over his past four weeks.

His father was unbearable as usual, his mother constantly reminded him how his brother was a better child, and of course his brother still pestered him about his ties to Faith Razodjimon. Why his brother cared so much was unfathomable. Lucius Malfoy was no threat to him, besides Lucius was out of Hogwarts and he clearly couldn't get into his home. His brother really was out of his mind. Sirius laughed to himself as he remembered what he had said to his brother the last time he gave his warning about staying away from Faith.

Regulus had told him the usual stay away after which Sirius said to him "Well I will just go kick her out of my bed then." His brother's mouth dropped open as Sirius walked away with a huge laugh. Sirius spent the rest of his time in his room sitting around. So much of his days were spent in solitude and he enjoyed it that way. Only one thing could make this better and that was his friends.

In that moment a loud knock came from his bedroom door. Slowly, ever so slowly Sirius walked toward his bed room door. Taking the brass knob in his hand Sirius turned the handle to open the door. Surprise over took his face when he saw his mother at the door, now what did she want?

It took only a moment to find out as she busted thru his door and began to yell at the highest volume her voice box could take.

"Sirius Black! I just head from your brother that you have been trying to seal Lucius Malfoy's fiancé. Now while I know this world is very limited on pure blooded women to choose form, you young man are not to interfere with such a divine pure blood match. The Malfoy's are a powerful family and have always been allies of ours in the public sector. I would hate to think what would happen if they found out our misfit son was trying to take their boys fiancé." She yelled. It did not end there she yelled some more, and more, and a little more till it happened Sirius snapped.

"Mother! My brother is being ridicules. Did he tell you Faith Razodjimon broke off her relationship with Malfoy at the end of our school year? Did he tell you I spoke to her once, or that Malfoy is a huge womanize who dates three or four women at once. They are not getting married. I could care less what people think, and it doesn't matter what blood you have! If you ask me I would rather marry outside these lines because we are all swimming in a giant incest gene pool anyway!" Sirius yelled at his mother. Sirius took a few steps back slammed the door in his mothers face and knew in his heart of hearts this was not his family.

Sirius packed his things quickly and silently. He was in a state where he was so mad no words could begin to describe the feelings rushing thru him. His mother had crossed a line finding more value in the Malfoy family as friends than him being her son; that was the last straw. Sirius was leaving. He would move on and move away from his pureblood loving family.


End file.
